


my first and last

by goat_s



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, slight - Freeform, word vomit again lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goat_s/pseuds/goat_s
Summary: jungwoo is yukheis first last kiss.





	my first and last

**Author's Note:**

> lmao word vomit again bitch! there needs to be more jungwoo/yukhei fics um  
> this isn't even an actual thing lol also how do u do endings....  
> i'll probably add onto this bye  
> 

 

yukheis first kiss was jungwoo. they were in 4th grade and had climbed up into his friend marks treehouse to play truth or dare. Mark had dared them to kiss each other for thirty seconds and they had obliged. it was like most first kisses were, slobbery and wet with too much tongue.  
they never talked about it after that, they just avoided the subject. yukhei couldn't help but think about it sometimes though.

yukheis second kiss was also jungwoo. they were now in 7th grade and hormones were on the rise. marks older brother johnny had brought home beer and had fell asleep on the couch after one can. Naturally they thought it was a good idea to try some, in their drunken stupor yukhei turned his head toward jungwoo and kissed him. jungwoo tasted like beer and blueberries, yukhei admitted later that his second was only slightly better than his first. mark just opened his 3rd beer and laughed.

yukheis 3rd kiss was guess who? jungwoo. they were now in 10th grade and jungwoo had a girlfriend who yukhei didn't care about, he didn't even want to know her name. they had gotten high in the boys bathroom at school and yukhei assumed jungwoo thought he was his girlfriend, because jungwoo took his face in his hands and placed their sweaty foreheads together while whispering "you are the most beautiful thing i have ever seen". then they made out on the counter until the bell rang and they had to leave for class. jungwoo tasted like weed and blueberries.

yukheis 5th, 6th 7th 8th 9th 10th and many more kisses were from a boy named kun, they dated for 2 months and when he kissed kun, he tasted lemons and cream. he was the happiest he had been in a long time. until he found out kun was cheating on him with a boy named sicheng and sicheng was so so beautiful.

jungwoo brought him tubs of his favorite ice cream and cuddled him through the 7 seasons of dance moms.  
yukheis first last kiss was from jungwoo. they had finished the last season of dance moms and yukhei was crying again. jungwoo silently took his face in his hands and kissed his cheeks where tears had fallen, he kissed his nose, his eyelids, his forehead and continued kissing away the tears. that night yukhei was content to fall asleep under the constant rainfall of jungwoos kisses.


End file.
